


Publicity is Everything!

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek, Actor Stiles, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pranks, Secret Plans, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Slow Burn, Stiles and Derek hate each other, fake engagements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles and Derek start work on the same movie their agents agree that publicity is everything, so what better way to promote the movie than have the main stars date? There convinced to do it for just the length of production but then the film gets turned in to a trilogy and they have to "move forward" in their relationship. However Derek meets the girl of his dreams and Stiles isn't a total asshole so he helps Derek get out of their contracted relationship by coming up with a plan...what could really go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_“So Derek, Stiles you two are the hottest new couple. What do you think of that?”_

_“Honestly we don’t really care, were just happy that we’re together.”_

_“That’s sweet but it must be even better to be working on such a big movie together.”_

_“We are so excited. You know we’ve met before but we didn’t really get to know each other till filming so it’s amazing to be working on this together.”_

_“And you must be thrilled to hear about it being turned in to a trilogy?”_

_“What?”_

_“Yes it was confirmed this morning.”_

_“I guess are agents just haven’t got around to telling us yet.”_

_“Well how do you feel about it?”_

_“Great. We’ve been together 6 months and the more time together the better.”_

_“Well that’s all we really have time for but thank you so much for the interview today.”_

_“You are absolutely welcome and we are so happy to meet you.” They gave the interviewer friendly smiles until she packed her stuff up and left the restaurant._

_“Get your arm from around my shoulders.”_

_“Yes because I would want it around you longer than necessary.”_

_“Did you know about the fucking trilogy?”_

_“I’m sorry were we not in the same interview. Did it seem like I did?_ ”

_“You’re such an ass.”_

_“Yeah cause you’re such a delight!”_

_“Oh fuck you Derek and smile because there’s a camera.” They both pasted on fake smiles and turned towards the window. They waved at the paparazzi and Derek slid his hand over Stiles’s._

_“I hope you break that hand.” Stiles whispered under his breath so only Derek could hear him._

_“One day I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth.” Derek gritted out as he continued to smile for the camera. They both turned and reluctantly continued on with their weekly mandatory public dinner._

_1 hour later…_

_“Lydia you cannot be serious.”_

_“Stiles as your agent this is the best thing.”_

_“No!”_

_“Stiles it’s in your contract, you already agreed to it.”_

_“For one film over 8 months not 3 films over 4 years!”_

_“Stiles if you don’t continue with this you’re off the film.”_

_“You’re Lydia Martin, do something.”_

_“I am. I’m advising you to continue the charade.”_

_“But I hate him.”_

_“I know. Also you’re moving.”_

_“To where?”_

_“A new house with Derek.”_

_“I’m not living with him!”_

_“Yes you are. You can’t keep living in your trailer and you’ve been dating for 6 months, that’s adequate time for an A-list relationship.”_

_“I don’t want to live with him though.”_

_“Stiles, the house essentially separates down the middle. You both have a bathroom, a bedroom and a living-room on your side. The only thing you have to share is the kitchen.”_

_“So I’d barely see him?”_

_“You’d have to do your mandatory dinner every week but yes you’d barely see him.”_

_“I hate this plan. I hate him. And I hate you a little.”_

_“But…”_

_“I love the movie so I’ll do it.”_

_“Thank you Stiles. You’ll barely regret this.” Stiles groaned and let his head fall on to the desk and hoped Derek hates this more than him. Peter was his agent so he was probably punching a wall or something right now, Stiles smiled at the image of Derek maybe breaking his hand. Stiles was brought out of his groaning by Lydia’s phone ringing. He looked up when she answered it and she inspected her nails as she talked and then smiled over at Stiles. Oh god. She hung up the phone and turned to him._

_“Derek agreed.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Well he argued with Peter for a while, messed up his desk and then punched a plant but yes he agreed.”_

_“A plant?”_

_“Peter has this palm tree like thing in his office, its god awful to look at.”_

_“If Derek wasn’t his nephew he would never have gotten away with that. He’s such an ass.”_

_“You know Derek isn’t as privileged as you think.”_

_“Yes he is. Now when do we move in?”_

_“Friday. You have five days to pack everything important in your trailer.”_

_“Five days to pack my trailer, are you sure it’s enough time?”_

_“I don’t need the sarcasm Stiles.” Stiles smiled at Lydia and she rolled her eyes but he could see the small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Lydia always had a soft spot for him, she totally loved him._

_Lydia Martin hated him. She clearly did not love him at all. Stiles had walked to his usual store to pick up milk and cereal when he walked past the magazines. All of them had his and Derek’s pictures on the front. They all said the same type of thing, it’s getting serious, and they’re really in love, when will they be getting engaged but the main headline on all of them was pretty simple._

_Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski take the next step._


	2. 6 Months Later...

Derek tossed in his bed as the pounding on his door increased. He jumped out of bed and wrenched his bedroom door to find a very red Stiles standing there with an empty milk carton.

“What.”

“Your latest one night stand drank all the milk.”

“So get some more.”

“You paid for her so you pay for the milk.”

“She was not a prostitute. She is a lawyer.”

“Oh is that what she told you?”

“Yes. It’s the truth.”

“What’s her name?”

“Her name was Kate.”

“Well Kate The Lawyer drank all the milk. Go buy some.”

“Stiles get the hell of my side of the house.”

“Not till you buy milk.” Derek grabbed the carton out of Stiles hands and threw it over his head and down the hall.

“Now go away.”

“God I hate you!”

“Feelings mutual asshole.” Derek slammed the door in Stiles face and climbed back in to his bed. Laying there for a few minutes he huffed and reached for his jeans on the floor. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and scanned the contents. Shit. He was missing seventy. Kate was a prostitute; he resigned to never telling Stiles. Derek pulled a cushion over his head as a loud howling followed by a roar sounded through the house. Today might just be the day he ripped Stiles’s throat out. Pushing off his bed he stormed downstairs and in to the kitchen. Stiles was sitting at the table reading with a pair of huge headphones on. Derek stomped over and ripped them off his head.

“Dude what the fuck!”

“Stop calling me dude and why are there wolf noises!”

“Oh it’s my new playlist. Do you like?”

“No. Who has wolf noises on a playlist?”

“It’s my ‘Derek go buy milk you ass’ playlist.”

“One day I am going to kill you.”

“And when that day comes I’m still going to be waiting for you to buy milk!”

“If you want it so badly go yourself!”

“The shop is on your morning run route Derek.”

“You know what fine if it gets me away from you for a little longer then I will get milk.”

“Thanks. And Der-bear?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“We have dinner at 7.”

“Oh good.” Derek left the kitchen and stormed upstairs to throw on some running shorts, he quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face then grabbed some money and left. Running always managed to calm him down, when he ran he could ignore the arrogant little brat that he lived with.  He ran until his legs started to ache and then he doubled back and headed for the small shop. Entering the store he threw a wave towards the cashier and headed towards the back. Grabbing his items he headed back to the front.

“Hey Sarah.”

“You look…frustrated.”

“Just a hard run I guess.”

“Everything okay with Stiles?”

“Yeah he’s fine. We’re fine. Just out of milk.” Derek gestured to the milk and gave her a small smile. Derek noticed someone standing beside him but paid them no attention till they spoke to him.

“You don’t seem like a Reece’s kind of guy.”

“Oh I’m not, there for my…”

“His boyfriend.” Derek whipped his head round to Sarah who had her eyebrow raised and arms crossed over her chest, for some reason she loved Stiles.

“Right. My boyfriend Stiles.” The woman looked between Derek and Sarah and offered them both a tentative smile.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“It’s fine. Sarah is just protective.” Derek threw a glare at Sarah daring her to say anything but she just huffed and took his money. She raised her eyebrows at him, obviously deciding that he wasn’t getting his change so he just grabbed his milk and Reece’s before leaving. He was walking home when he heard someone shouting his name. He turned to see the woman from the shop jogging down after him. Once she was standing in front of him she held up her finger as she caught her breath.

“Do you want some milk?” She huffed a laugh and he smiled at her.

“I’m fine. I just wanted to say I was sorry.”

“For what?”

“Back in the shop. I didn’t mean…”

“Stop. It’s okay. Sarah just really loves my boyfriend and she hates to think I’d ever hurt him.”

“Would you ever hurt him?”

“As long as he doesn’t know about my extra work outs I won’t.”

“Well then maybe you could help me, I’ve been looking for someone to work out with.” Derek ducked his head and smiled before looking back up.

“Derek Hale.”

“Jennifer Blake.”

            Derek waved to the paparazzi as he closed his front door. He and Jennifer had exchanged numbers and they were planning to meet at her house tomorrow. She was more than aware of who he was and understood the discretion that would be needed from their time together. He pushed away from the door and headed in to the kitchen. Stiles was leaning over the table as he looked over the script for the second film. Derek dropped the milk and the Reece’s on the table beside him.

“Dude you got me Reece’s?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because the only time you ever want milk is when you eat it with peanut butter cups and since I know we don’t have any in the house, you would have just sent me back out.”

“How do you even know that?”

“We’ve lived together for 6 months Stiles, I’m not exactly blind.”

“Right.” Stiles turned back to the script and Derek rolled his eyes at the lack of thanks. Trudging upstairs Derek went to his bathroom and took a much needed shower. Derek smiled to himself as he washed his body; he was excited to be meeting Jennifer tomorrow. She seemed nice and she was exactly the type he liked, she told him she was an English teacher or something like that and she’d been looking for a more permanent work out partner. Derek was just soaping up his hair when the water from his shower started to stall and sputter out in random ice cold bursts. He tried turning the handles but nothing worked and he grabbed his towel before going in to his room. He pushed his shampooed hair back and then walked downstairs. In the kitchen the tap was running in to the sink, the dishwasher was on, the washing machine was running with what looked like one tea towel in it and Stiles was nowhere to be seen. He groaned and shut everything off before going over to Stiles’s side of the house. He could hear Stiles singing in his bedroom, he had never been happier to live on separate sides of the house. He threw the door open and Stiles just beamed at him.

“Oh good you’re here!”

“Are you trying to put the water bill through the roof?”

“You’re rich Derek. Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh I am not paying it.”

“Derek shut up. I need you to build this for me.”

“What?”

“I need you to build this bookshelf for me.”

“Why?”

“Because I finally got round to buying one and I don’t know how to put it up. You like to think you’re a big strong man so you can do it for me, I’m going out.” Derek watched as Stiles stepped around him and left the room. Clutching his towel to his hips Derek used Stiles’s shower to get clean. Now Derek isn’t one to do manscaping apart from the chest waxing for the movie, but Stiles always tells him he probably needs it, so Derek borrows Stiles’s scissors and trims, then gets straight out of the shower. Going through the stuff Stiles has scattered around his sink he notices that Stiles has some good stuff so he uses all of Stiles’s products and if he just happened to drop (tipped upside down and emptied out) Stiles’s god awful cologne all over the bathroom carpet then only Stiles would know when he came home.

Derek got dressed in his room and then he was back in Stiles’s room because he wanted to be a good roommate and Stiles had asked him ever so nicely to build a bookshelf. Sure Derek knew exactly how to build one because his dad had taught him a lot of things but there was no way Stiles knew that. Stiles had never once asked about his life, had always just judged him about being a privileged child because he had money, but Stiles had no idea where the money had come from and Derek wasn’t about to tell him. So he took everything out for the bookshelf and he separated 6 screws from the pack of 20 and threw them out the window. Stiles wouldn’t need those. Derek secured the frame to the wall; so that when Stiles put everything on and the shelves collapsed the frame would still be standing there mocking him. He settled each shelf in to its slot and secured each of them with a screw in one corner, he positioned them so that to the naked eye they looked secure. When the final shelf was in its place he stood back and admired his work. He looked down at two spare screws in his hand and then to Stiles’s bed. He made the bed then grabbed the top sheet and pulled it down so that it would just go to Stiles’s chest then he nailed the sheet to the wooden frame. He left the room feeling pretty smug.

            If anyone asked Derek why he had locked himself in his room at 11pm he would say it was because he wanted privacy, the real reason was because he feared for his life. Stiles had come back from wherever at 9 and Derek had heard him rooting around in the kitchen. Then he couldn’t hear anything so he knew Stiles was on his side of the house, of course that was until he heard the blood-curdling scream. Stiles preceded to text him increasingly threatening messages.

PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME THOSE ARE NOT YOUR PUBES.

WHY DOES MY BATHROOM SMELL!

IS THIS YOUR HAIR IN MY RAZOR?!

THOSE BETTER NOT BE PUBES.

OH GOD THERE PUBES! YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD DEREK.

YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!

I’M NOT EVEN GONNA THANK YOU FOR THE BOOKSHELF!!

Of course that had made Derek laugh harder and he was in serious trouble of pissing himself. He had almost got his laughter sorted when he heard a loud crash and muffled shouts.

YOU DIDN’T PUT UP MY BOOKSHELF PROPERLY! I COULD HAVE DIED!

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!

THE FRAMES WONT COME OF THE WALL DEREK!!

DID YOU NAIL IT TO THE WALL!

I AM GOING TO NAIL YOU TO DEATH!

WAIT…THAT SOUNDS SEXUAL I MEANT WITH A NAIL GUN I AM GOING TO SHOOT YOU WITH A NAIL GUN!

YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR TOOLS UP YOUR ASS DEREK!!

Derek laughed for a solid hour and he genuinely thought he was in serious trouble from choking due to laughing to much but he had finally got it all under control when he laid down to sleep. So here he was at 11pm lying in bed with his door locked in case Stiles decided to bludgeon him to death with a hammer. Derek was drifting off finally when his phone buzzed beside him.

WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SHEET!

Derek laughed till he cried.


	3. Revenge Comes In The Form Of Booty Shorts

To say Stiles was pissed was an understatement, Stiles was so angry that he could make a deal with Satan himself and Lucifer would offer Stiles his first born. Stiles had spent the majority of the morning cleaning up his bathroom and trying to take down the remains of his fucking bookshelf. Not only that but the shelves had broken so when Stiles had carried the wood down to the bin he stood on a fucking nail. Now he doesn’t know how Derek is responsible for that one but he knows it was him. So Stiles had sat down to think because that’s what he does best, he’s a thinker, a genius if you will. He knows Derek is expecting him to do something but Stiles has never acted straight away because that’s not how he works but today, today is different. Why you may ask? Well it is different because Derek has plans and Stiles loves ruining Derek’s plans especially when Derek has plans with one of his “Workout buddies”. (Stiles honestly doesn’t know why he bothers calling them that, it’s not like he doesn’t know.) Right now though Stiles has a plan, it’s an important and great plan that will probably end in his death but he doesn’t care right now because by midnight he will have ruined Derek’s plans and have victory.

**Step One: The Interview**

“Stiles. Derek. It is wonderful to have you back on the show.”

“It’s great to be here Susan. We’ve missed you.”

“I’m glad to hear. So first off let’s talk about the movie.”

“Absolutely besides Derek it’s one of my favourite things to talk about.” Stiles could feel Derek’s eyes on him but he ignored it he needed to get through this interview.

“Well is there anything you can tell us about it?”

“Well were not one’s to give spoilers but I know everyone is going to love how this one ends, it really opens up a whole new chapter to the third film. And even a couple new characters!”

“That’s right. Ethan and Aiden joined the cast for the second film. How is it working with them?”

“They’re great, I mean as everyone knows Ethan and Danny are not only an on-screen couple but they’re off-screen too and maybe even hotter. Aiden was a little difficult to get along with at first but he’s really warmed up to us. Oh gods look at me doing all the talking here, babe?” Derek blinked and then a slow smile spread across his face as he turned to Susan.

“Right. Yeah everything is great on set and were like one little family.”

“Isn’t that precious. Speaking of family, you to have been living in a pretty spacious house for the last 6 months any thoughts there?” Before Derek could even open his mouth Stiles was right there to answer her divine question.

“Yes. We have thought about it so much.” Stiles could fell Derek’s whole body tense from where they were pressed together.

“Stiles I don’t think we should share that.” His voice was tense and Stiles probably wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been fake dating the guy for a year. He knew the audience would just see Derek’s fake charming smile and eat it up.

“Of course we do! We have really looked in to different options regarding children but the first thing is we talk about getting married all the time. I mean we’ve been together a year and we’re not ready to be engaged yet but we’re both in this for the long haul.” Susan looked positively gleeful at the new information and Stiles knew Lydia was going to be pissed but he needed to take Derek down even if it meant he was going down with him.

“Wow those are big steps. Derek anything to add?” They both turned to him and Stiles could see the murderous glint behind his eyes but the world was waiting for something from him and he couldn’t exactly deny Stiles claims without raising suspicion.

“Well…I didn’t know we were sharing this information yet but since we are I honestly couldn’t be happier that we are choosing to take these next steps in our very long life together.” Derek threw his arm around Stiles shoulders and the audience cooed but Stiles let out a little squeak in pain as Derek tightened his hand on his shoulder. Susan smiled at them both and then informed the audience that they would be right back. Susan turned to them and congratulated them on their next steps as a couple then left the stage. Derek pulled Stiles up and dragged him off stage, one of the workers winked at them as Derek pulled him in to an empty room.

“What the hell was that?”

“I was just letting the world know how were moving forward.”

“Were not moving anywhere!”

“But sweetums we are supposed to be America’s Gay Sweethearts. You know met on set, fell in love, dated, moved in, got married, and had beautiful little children!”

“Yeah except in three years we will be over. In fact were not even on, there is no us, there is nothing here!”

“We’re playing a role Derek. I am your loving doting boyfriend and you’re my overly masculine boyfriend. We have to make it look like were actually thinking of that crap.”

“I am not overly masculine. I do feminine stuff.”

“Derek I don’t really care to learn about you. You’re embarrassing yourself.”

“And you’re an asshole!”

“You knew that about me the first day we met!”

“Yeah because you screamed at me!”

“Look we’re getting off topic, either way we need to pretend we think of that crap.”

“Fine!” Holy shit Derek let him win! He’s totally trying to stay on Stiles’ good side. Well too bad buddy you’re already on my bad side, actually I don’t have a bad side I always look great…anyway you are so not getting out of this.

“Thank you. I promise you won’t regret this.” You’re gonna regret this. “It’ll make us look like a more solid couple.” Yes that’s right be fooled by my smile.

“Don’t let this go to your head but I guess you’re a little right.” Oh look at that it’s going straight to my head. You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself in to Derek. I am the son of a Sheriff and the step son to a nurse.

“I’m glad we finally agree on something. You know since we were supposed to have our mandatory dinner last night and I blew it off. Why don’t you let me treat you to dinner?” Please fall for this.

“You never pay for dinner.”

“I know that’s why I want to.”

“Are you sure this isn’t about what I did to you?”

“Oh you mean my bathroom and bed. Not yet. I will be getting you back for that though. This is about me not getting on Lydia’s bad side.”

“Lydia?”

“Yep. When I was at dinner with her last night she thought I should put in more effort and you know how terrifying she is.”

“She can be pretty terrifying, I’m pretty sure even Peter is scared of her.”

“He should be. So dinner?”

“I’d hardly want to mess with Lydia.” Moron. Pick up a magazine I was at dinner with Scott. Oh well time for step two.

**Step Two: Dinner**

“Mr Hale and Mr Stilinski. Welcome back, we have your booth already set up for you.” They smiled at the young woman as she led them back to the corner booth. They both slid in and moved till they were pressed together in case anyone took a picture of them.

“Your waiter will bring your complimentary wine over momentarily.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“Gentleman you have been coming here since your first date, this is merely a congratulations.”

“You saw the show?”

“Please it’s all over twitter that you two are in it forever.”

“That we are.” This is working out better than I anticipated. The hostess smiled and then left them to themselves. There was a few people in the restaurant that kept looking towards them and trying to take photos. The fans weren’t as sneaky as they thought so Stiles kept pulling funny faces at them.

“What are you doing?”

“Those girls over there keep taking pictures so I thought I’d pull some different faces.”

“Right.”

“You know you could act like you’re happy about this Derek.”

“Except I’m not.”

“Then fake it. That’s what all your partners do isn’t it.”

“No one fakes it with me.”

“Is that what you tell yourself when they shout a little too loud?”

“Mostly I just tell myself to remind the make-up team to cover the scratches down my back.”

“Oh please those are as fake as the pec implants your last guy had.” Derek gave a little wave to the girls then shifted till he was closer to Stiles’ face. To anyone else it would look intimate to them it was just so they could insult each other without suspicion.

“Careful Stiles I might start to think you’re jealous.”

“You know your right. I’m jealous that I’ll never have that kind of disappointment in my life.”

“You know if you ever just want to blow of some steam I can help.”

“Like I would ever sleep with you.”

“Oh no I didn’t mean me, I meant I know some people who will sleep with just about anyone. You should make the cut.”

“Oh fuck you Derek.”

“Something wrong?”

“I will stab you with my fork.”

“Stiles you could at least pretend to look happy to be out with me. Since we are together and all.” Stiles retort died on his tongue as the waiter arrived to take their order.

“Good evening gentleman, what can I get you?”

“Hey Dave, how’s your mom?”

“She’s much better now, thanks Stiles.”

“It’s okay, I’m just glad she’s doing better. Anyway Derek will have the Sirloin steak rare with sweet potato fries and the béarnaise sauce and I will have the double cheeseburger with curly fries.”

“Great choice. I’ll bring it over as soon as it’s ready.”

“Thank you.” Stiles smiled over at him and kept his smile on till he turned to look at Derek who was glaring at him.

“What did I do now?”

“You ordered for me.”

“And?”

“Why?”

“Because you do the same thing every time we come in. You consider between the chicken and the steak and then you always get the steak. So yes I ordered for you.”

“Right.” Well don’t thank me or anything. After that dinner went fairly quickly, they made small talk about the movie as it was the only thing they didn’t fight over and ate their food with small comments here and there. However Stiles was much happier than Derek realised because his plan was working and Derek had no idea. The paparazzi were definitely going to be hanging around later than usual which meant Derek would have to put off going out long enough for Stiles to initiate step three. And if he spent the majority of dinner with a huge grin on his face Derek didn’t mention it.

**Step Three: Prevent Derek from getting laid.**

            They’d been back in the house for an hour and Stiles could hear Derek pacing around, stopping near the window and then pacing again. He could hardly keep the smirk of his face. Derek came stomping in to the kitchen and Stiles looked vaguely interested as he spoke.

“Everything okay?” Okay so maybe it’s a little harder to keep the smugness out of his voice.

“No it is not okay. There still out there.”

“Who?”

“The paparazzi. Who else?!”

“I’m just asking Derek. Where you planning on going for a late night run?”

“I have– had plans.”

“Oh no. Important plans?”

“Yes important plans!”

“Oh well why don’t you just go anyway?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not? It’s not like they’d affect our arrangement. Or would they?”

“I am so close to punching you.”

“I’m just asking a question Derek.” Stiles loved the innocent voice, it never failed to make the vain in Derek’s neck throb and his jaw clench with anger.

“I want to get laid. I am supposed to be having sex! And I can’t because they will follow me right to her house!”

“Oh no. And here I thought you knew so many people that would sleep with anyone. Guess you didn’t make the cut.” Not even the pure murderous look in Derek’s eyes could stop Stiles from giving him the largest smile possible.

“That’s not the point.”

“I just don’t know why you’re mad at me?”

“Because this is your fault. You had to tell them our non-existent big news and now they want more pictures of the celebrating couple!”

“So why not just go tell them that we have no big news?”

“You know why.”

“I really don’t. Oh well. Oh and just so you know I’m putting up my bookshelf tonight.”

“You are not serious.”

“Well if you’d put it up yesterday then we wouldn’t be having this problem.”

“So what keeping me up all night is your revenge?”

“Ha, my revenge will happen but not like this. Here.” Stiles threw a small bottle at Derek and glared as he caught it flawlessly. Derek inspected the bottle and raised an eyebrow as he looked at Stiles.

“Sleeping pills?”

“Were on set tomorrow and it would only make my day worse if you were sleep-deprived and sexually frustrated.”

“I’m locking my door.”

“I’m wearing boxers.”

“What?”

“Oh I thought we were mentioning things the other doesn’t care about.”

“Whatever. I’m going to call Jennifer.”

“Who?”

“The girl I was supposed to sleep with tonight.”

“Oh. Why?”

“To explain why I can’t come over.”

“I see. Why?”

“Because she deserves to know that I’m not just blowing her off.”

“Why?”

“Because she just does.”

“But why?”

“I swear to god ask me why one more time and I’m gonna shove my fist so far down your throat it’ll come out your ass.”

“I don’t think you’ve quite grasped the concept of fisting Derek.”

“Stiles.”

“Okay. I’m gonna go build my bookshelf.” He wasn’t going to build his bookshelf. Stiles waited till Derek left the kitchen and he could hear him on the phone to confirm that Derek wouldn’t be leaving tonight till he went to his own room.

**Step Four: Show Derek who he’s dealing with**

Stiles laid awake till just after twelve, thankfully Derek always fell asleep around 11, especially if they had to be on set really early the next day but Stiles wanted to be positive that Derek was asleep. He grabbed everything he needed from his room which really just included a pair of scissors and the pick lock kit his dad had given him for his 18th (with the warning that he could be tried as an adult) then headed over to Derek’s side of the house.

From his position in the hallway he couldn’t really hear anything from Derek’s room so he moved forward and tried to focus on the sounds inside. There was some light snuffling sounds so Stiles is going to assume that Derek had fallen asleep. He checked the door and yep it was locked but that had never stopped him before. It’s not like picking a lock was difficult, his dad had tried keeping him out of his office enough times that he had practice and Derek’s lock was even easier. Stiles just had to…ah perfect. He pushed open the door and the light from the hallway helped Stiles see that Derek was laid in bed asleep.

“Derek?” Maybe a little louder.

“Hey Derek you awake?” Stiles edged closer to the bed.

“Dude your lady friend is here for sex.” Maybe he should try a different method. Stiles slapped Derek’s face but the man did nothing more than grunt and turn on to his front. Stiles let out a snort as Derek grabbed his pillow and dragged it towards his body. Huh…Derek actually looked kind of cute as he sle…oh my god he’s naked, Stiles never ever needed to see Derek’s bare ass! Stiles ignored the hairy man ass practically staring at him and set about with his plan. He went through Derek’s room and gathered up all of the jeans Derek owned because really the man only wore jeans and has he not heard of sweatpants because come on. Stiles laid all of them on the floor and tried working out a length but decided that if Derek liked to show his ass off then he would greatly appreciate booty shorts. So that’s what Stiles gave him, he cut every single pair of jeans to just below his pockets and then folded them nicely back in the drawer (he’s not a total dick!) Of course since Stiles actually wanted Derek to be forced to wear the booty shorts Stiles took his normal shorts and all of his suit trousers and then dumped them in the shower (so he might be a total dick.) Stiles was about to leave he honestly was because his plan was complete, he’d finished all of the steps but just Derek’s naked body was right there and Stiles could see the sharpie. The sharpie was taunting him, screaming ‘Use me!’ ‘Use me!’ and Stiles wanted to. He wanted to use the sharpie so badly that his right eye was twitching and maybe he could draw just a little picture on Derek…yeah a little picture would be fine, maybe something to throw off his ‘workout partners’.

            Waking up to water in your face is not something Stiles has experienced often, waking up from someone dropping you in to the pool is something he has never experienced. Seriously how can someone be such a deep sleeper that he didn’t even wake up to being lifted and carried downstairs.

“What the fuck Derek?! I could have drowned!” Of course all complaints died right there in his mouth when he looked Derek up and down because he was stood in his new booty shorts and a tank top and he looked ridiculous.

“Fortunately I know CPR so I wouldn’t go to prison for that, unfortunately you’d be alive for me to murder you and I’d go to prison!”

“I think you look dashing.”

“What the hell did you do?!”

“I’m helping you out. You always say no one see’s all the work you put in to your thighs.”

“I didn’t mean destroy all of my clothes!!”

“I think booty shorts are an improvement.”

“This is revenge, isn’t it!?”

“Give that man an award. Seriously how at any point did you trust me yesterday?”

“You usually have at least a week of planning!”

“I know. That’s how I knew you wouldn’t know.” Stiles climbed out of the pool and tried to pull his pyjamas away from his body but they were clinging to him.

“I can’t believe you would go this far Stiles. I have to go to work like this, none of the shops are open this early!”

“Duh Derek that was part of the plan.”

“Plan?”

“Yep. I stopped you from getting laid as well.”

“Why? What purpose did that have?”

“Well I had to make sure you would be here to get dressed for one otherwise the jeans thing would be pointless. Two if you came home to early you would have noticed and had time to buy more. This plan made sure that not only did you suffer sexual frustration but also have no time to buy new jeans. And thanks to my announcement yesterday the paparazzi are here earlier awaiting a picture from us. So now you’re sexually frustrated and your gonna look really stupid in the media.”

“I hate you.”

“You tell me every day.” Stiles didn’t think anything could wipe the smug grin of his face because he was feeling pretty damn pleased with himself.  Not even when Derek pushed him in the pool again. And especially not when the paparazzi seemed too stunned to take pictures but a second later had at least 20 shots each.  It was a pretty good day for Stiles of course that was up to the point Erica reminded him that Derek had his nude scene today. Which Stiles forgot about and meant that he was going to die. He’s not even remotely ashamed to say that he hid behind a giant fake boulder for an hour after he heard Derek screaming his name and Erica’s cackling. He doesn’t regret that at all, that was for his safety; however he does regret one thing. One tiny thing that he’d written as a joke…

on Derek’s bare ass…

‘Property of Stiles’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to write this till after my exams but I did an exam on Tuesday and I passed with 56% so I thought I'd give you guys a long chapter to celebrate :) Hope you liked it :D


	4. Teasing Is The Best Form Of Torture

It had been a week since Stiles had got his revenge and honestly Derek had no idea how to get him back. He’d had a few ideas but none of them seemed good enough. He wanted to really annoy Stiles and do something that ended up with him getting half a tube of foundation on his ass. Stupid sharpie pens. Derek picked up his phone as it vibrated beside him, a small smile spread across as his face as he read Jennifer’s name.

_“Hey.”_

_“Hi. I wanted to see if you wanted to come over tonight.”_

_“I’d love to. Are you sure?”_

_“Well I have to admit I was a little thrown when you cancelled but you’re really hot so I’m giving you a second chance.”_

_“Well that’s awfully charitable of you.”_

_“I’m a very giving person.”_

_“I bet. What time do you want me there?”_

_“Let’s say 10 tonight.”_

_“I’ll be there at 10.”_

_“Bye Derek.”_

_“Bye.”_ He dropped his phone beside him on the couch and smiled in to the room. His smile dropped from his face as hands landed on his shoulders.

“That your new girlfriend?”

“Why are you on my side of the house?”

“Derek I just wanted to visit my boyfriend.”

“What do you want?”

“To remind you that I am your boyfriend. That she believes you have a boyfriend, so please try not to sleep over this time.”

“That happened once and I was drunk. I would remind you of the same thing but you need a contract to get a boyfriend. Although with enough begging I’m sure I could help you out.” Stiles fingers dug in to his shoulders and then Stiles breath was rolling across the side of his neck.

“Maybe you’re right.”

“I’m what?”

“Well I haven’t slept with anyone since we started this arrangement.” Derek tensed as Stiles hand drifted down his chest.

“What are you doing?” Stiles didn’t answer; he moved his other hand to the edge of Derek’s V-neck and slipped his fingers under it. Derek grabbed his wrist and stopped his hand from going any further; Stiles pushed his face in to the crook of his neck and smiled against his skin.

“What. Are. You. Doing.”

“Agreeing with you.” He scraped his nails against the skin he could reach and Derek shivered in his seat. He moved up till his lips would scrape against his ear as he talked “The thing is Derek you are right, I haven’t gotten any in a while but I’ll never be desperate enough to sleep with my contracted boyfriend.” Stiles pulled his hand free and pushed out of Derek’s space and left the room.

Derek sat there trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.  Sitting there for half an hour had everything to do with not being able to understand Stiles and nothing at all to do with his partial hard-on. Absolutely nothing.

            His hard-on! That was it. That was his revenge. Stiles hadn’t had sex in months; in fact it was almost a year. Holy shit this was perfect. Stiles was filled with a years’ worth of sexual frustration. Ha this was great. He was going to tease Stiles until he exploded.

Ew no.

Until he burst.

Still no.

Until he sp…

Yeah he’s just going to stop right there. Now he just had to make sure that Stiles never figured out what Derek was doing. Now the question is where does he start the teasing. The kitchen, that’s where Stiles spent all of his time.

He was going to need to break the sink.

And a white t-shirt.

            The sink was pretty easy to break. It had barely taken him any time to do it, and thankfully Stiles hadn’t come back downstairs yet. So he loosened the taps, unscrewed a few nuts and then the water was spraying out of bottom of the tap and in to the kitchen. Exactly how he wanted. He let the water hit him and watched as the white shirt started to stick to his skin. This was going to be perfect. He checked the clock on the wall and in exactly 30 seconds Stiles would come down to eat his lunch. So he bent over the sink and pretended to be checking the end of the faucet. Exactly 30 seconds later the squeak sound from behind him was the only indicator that Stiles had entered the kitchen.

Did he mention that the only other clothing he was wearing was a pair of tight white boxers? Because he is.

“What?” Derek spun round and made a fake surprise face.

“Oh Stiles. The sink broke.”

“Oh.” His voice broke at the end and Derek smiled at him. Stiles was very determinately staring at something over his shoulder, so Derek explained further.

“Yeah my jeans got wet so I just took them off. You can still eat your food in here. I’ll just fix this and then get out of your hair.”

“Right. Good.”

Now realistically Derek knew this was kind of a long shot because he knows Stiles hates him, doesn’t know why, but he knows he does. So there’d been a chance that Stiles would have just been pissed and shouted. But thankfully, oh so thankfully, it seemed that Stiles didn’t hate his body.

“Okay.” He spun back round to face the sink and relished the sound of Stiles choking on air. He listened to Stiles walking round as he fixed his lunch and Derek wasn’t even sure if Stiles was paying attention to him anymore so he decided to test it. He opened the cupboard under the sink and bent over, pretending to check the pipes. The glass smashing behind him had him spinning to face a red-faced Stiles.

“Are you okay?”

“Ya. Slipped.”

“Alright. Well I’ve stopped the water spraying now, so I’m just gonna check under the sink and then I’m done.”

“How did you stop it? You know in case I ever have to.”

“I just tightened the nuts.”

“The what…”

“Nuts.”

“And ya just tighten them.”

“With my wrench.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

“It is. Well I’m gonna go down and look at the pipes now.”

“Pipes?”

“Under the sink.”

“Right. I’ll just be sat here then.”

“Okay.” This was working wonderfully and this next part should go off without a hitch as well. He dropped down to the floor, moving on to his back and messing around with different things. Really he was just loosening and re-tightening the nuts but Stiles didn’t need to know that. He knew what Stiles would be able to see. The way his shirt was soaked and sticking to his stomach, his abs would be accentuated by it and that dark line of hair going down. His boxers had moulded to his thighs and his soft cock was almost visible through the wet fabric. And if the slight heavy breathing was anything to go by then Stiles definitely liked what he saw. Derek isn’t even ashamed that he pushed his legs open a little more. Practically giving Stiles an invitation. Actually…

“Can you grab my big wrench?” There was a lot of coughing coming from Stiles and the man hit himself a few times before letting out a strangled “What?”

“It’s on the table. Can you bring it to me?”

“Sure.” There was some shuffling around and then there was a pair of feet next to his and Stiles was trying to pass him the wrench.

“Stiles you’re gonna have to come closer I can’t take my hand of this pipe.”

“Erm…”

“Look just get down here and I’ll show you were to put the wrench.”

“You want me to do it?”

“Yeah.” Stiles stepped forward a little, then stepped back seeming to second guess his decision. Derek couldn’t really tell what was going through Stiles’ mind but then the younger man was kneeling between his spread legs and shoving the wrench in Derek’s face. Stiles didn’t look at what he was doing so Derek wrapped his fingers around Stiles hand and guided him to one of nuts. There was more heavy breathing but it sounded more like Stiles was trying to calm himself down.

“And I’m done.”

“That’s it?”

“Yep.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah I am.”

“Okay. Well I think I’m gonna finish my food upstairs today.”

“Enjoy yourself.”

“Erm…yeah right.” Once Stiles collected his food and ran off upstairs, Derek cleaned everything down and put his tools away. He knew Stiles wouldn’t be jerking of. He’d probably get all the way to his room and remember that he hated Derek and so did his dick. Well Derek would just have to keep pushing. God this was so much fun.

            He was trying to think of something he could do to top this morning’s display. When he realised that he didn’t have to do anything to top it, he just had to match it. Stiles was already sexually frustrated, Derek just wanted to push him over the edge. Really he was being a good guy, a helpful guy, a friend. Derek was just providing Stiles with vivid fantasies to get off to. Like right now.

“Wait. So what happened to Duke?”

“He hurt his arm.”

“So now you’re going to do the gardening?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Just don’t mess it up Derek.”

“I know exactly what I’m doing.” Stiles didn’t look convinced but he let it go and went back to sit on the porch. This time he was wearing a really old pair of loose jeans and an old tank top. He didn’t really mind getting either of them dirty, that was kind of the point of this part of the plan. He started off with the flower beds, it was a small task and something Stiles would barely pay attention to. They only had a few surrounding the porch so Derek just pulled up any weeds and watered the flowers. Next he cleaned the pool, it was something he usually did anyway, and there was never any point in hiring someone when Derek was perfectly capable. From his point at the top of the pool he could see Stiles throwing a few glances his way.

Time to step it up a notch.

Mowing the lawn.

Now in itself Derek knew this wasn’t particularly sexy. But that wasn’t the point of this, the point was that he was about to be stood under the sun for half an hour. That meant he was going to be sweating and eventually he could pretend to be getting some shade on the porch and take his shirt off.

And that’s exactly what happens. Derek walks round with the lawn mower, flexing his arms more than he needs to. And whenever he looks towards Stiles the man averts his gaze so fast that Derek is sure he’s pulled something. The grass is cut and it smells amazing so Derek packs everything back in the shed and heads up to the porch. There’s dirt and grass covering his chest and Stiles eyes flick between the smudge across his neck and the one at the top of his left pec.

“Good job on the garden.”

“I just mowed the lawn.” There was a slight smirk curving at the side of his mouth and Stiles opened his mouth to speak but Derek was already pulling his shirt up. He arched his back as he did it and he heard a small gasp fall from Stiles lips as he revealed more skin. It kind of felt like a slow motion thing as he tensed his muscles, the shirt coming over his head and his arms stretched a little over him. God Stiles must be really horny because his eyes were drifting over Derek’s entire chest and he was licking his lips like he wanted to taste.

“Can I have some of that water?” Stiles pushed the jug towards him and Derek grabbed one of the glasses before filling it. This part was just about making himself look good. Bringing the water up to his lips he drank some but the rest of it he poured over his head. It was warm against his skin and some of it dripped from strands of his hair so he pushed it back. He could feel water dropping on to his shoulder and running down his chest. Of course he wasn’t the only one to notice that because when he looked over at Stiles the man had his lip between his teeth as his eyes followed a single drop run down in to his jeans.

“You know maybe you should go inside.”

“Wha…why?”

“You just look a little flushed. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah! Fine!”

“Okay if you say so. Well I’m gonna go take a shower. I’m really dirty.”

“Uhuh.”

“See you later.”

“Whatever.” This might be the greatest plan he’s ever come up with. Now all he has to do is seduce Stiles and prove that Stiles would totally sleep with him.

            That part was obviously easier said than done. It’s a lot easier to get Stiles turned on by him than it is getting Stiles to admit he was desperate. Desperate enough to want his contract boyfriend to fuck him. Should he film this? He feels like he should film this. No he won’t film it that would be too mean. Stiles drops down beside him on the couch.

“Why are you in my living-room?”

“My air con broke okay. So you can fuck off upstairs or you can put up with me being here.”

“I was just asking Stiles.”

“Whatever.” There was water dripping from Stiles hair on to his couch. His couch.

“Cold shower?”

“What.”

“You know because of how hot it is.”

“Oh right er yeah.”

“You’re getting water on my couch.”

“It’ll dry.” I gave you a chance. And you just blew it. Derek reached over and brushed a stray water drop away from Stiles cheek. The man jerked back and looked at him with wide eyes as Derek smiled.

“You okay?”

“Er…yeah. Why did you just do that?”

“Oh sorry I thought it was dirt.”

“Erm right.” They sat in silence as a lion documentary played on T.V. What? He really liked lions, they’re awesome. They’re just so predatory, the way they watched their prey and would just attack. His phone rang and thank you world that he decided to put it on the other side of Stiles. Before Stiles couch reach for it, and probably answer it himself, Derek was throwing himself across his lap and grabbing for it.

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over a little earlier. Maybe say 9.”_

_“That would be perfect actually.”_

_“Great. You sure you don’t mind.”_

_“I don’t mind at all.”_ He was squirming around in Stiles lap and he could hear tiny frustrated groans coming from him. The phone was yanked out of his hand and Stiles was practically growling down the phone.

_“Yes. Whoever this is and whatever it is you want, yes. He will do it.”_ The phone was thrown down on the couch and Stiles groaned before dropping his hands on to Derek’s back. A few seconds past and he seemed to realise that it was still Derek on his lap and he pushed till Derek rolled on to the floor. He was just so close to snapping. Derek just needed something more.

“Do you want an ice lolly?”

“What?”

“I was about to go get one.”

“Oh no thanks.” Stiles was obviously confused that Derek didn’t say anything but that wasn’t the point of this. If Derek said something every time Stiles made a mistake, he’d lose his voice. This was going to have to be the final part of his plan. This had to work otherwise he’d failed. He wouldn’t have time to keep driving Stiles insane and go to Jennifer’s. Might as well take his shirt of as well, it might help his plan. Stiles had moved a little more in to the middle of the couch, probably to try and wind Derek up but this would work to his advantage. He squeezed in to the space and licked a long strip up his ice lolly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Stiles mouth dropped open. This was definitely going to work. Honestly it was a little weird giving an ice lolly a blowjob but it was clearly working as he pulled it in and out of his mouth. The juices are starting to drip down over his fingers and down his wrist. He turns towards Stiles, his lips stained red and pulled the lolly out with a pop.

“Do you want to suck my ice lolly?” And he pushes the lolly towards Stiles face. There’s a lot of expectations right now, but somehow the last thing Derek is expected is for Stiles to lean forward and take the lolly in to his mouth. His lips wrapping around it and sucking it a few times before pulling off. Juice slipped down the corner of his mouth and Derek’s thumb was brushing it away before he even knew he’d moved his hand. They both stared at the juice on his thumb and Derek slipped it in to his mouth and licked it off. The lolly was dropped to the floor as Stiles clambered in to his lap.

Well this was going better than expected.

They don’t kiss. Stiles scratches at his back and rolls his hips down. It’s really not Derek’s fault that he gets hard. It’s a natural reaction to someone in your lap. It’s also not his fault that he bucks up in to Stiles either; it’s the nails dragging across his back. Derek wraps his arm around Stiles waist and twists till he can drop Stiles on to the couch. His eyes flick to the clock on the wall. Perfect timing. His hands are on either sides of Stiles head and he leans down till their lips are a centimetre apart.

“I’m sorry but I’ve gotta go.”

“What?”

“Places to be.” And he’s pushing off the couch and grabbing his phone and keys from the table.

“Fuck you Derek!”

“Really? Are you desperate enough now?”

“You are a dick Hale!”

“I can’t hear you over the fact that I’m going to get laid now.”

“I hope she gives you herpes!” Derek shrugs on his jacket and he’s got a spare shirt in the car so he can put it on when he gets to Jennifer’s. Stiles is still shouting at him as he leaves the house. And he almost feels bad for leaving Stiles with a hard on. Almost.

            Jennifer is waiting at her door when he arrives. He’s quick up the path and ducks inside before anyone can see him. The doors closed behind him and Jennifer pushes him against the door.

“Shirt already off? Little presumptuous.”

“You have me pushed against a door; I really don’t think it was.” She ducked her head a little and smiled at him.

“Maybe you’re right.” She pulled her lip in between her teeth and slowly pulled down the zipper of his jacket. Her hands slipped up his chest until the jacket dropped to the floor and pushed closer to him.

“This would be much more comfortable in my living-room. I have a big comfy couch in my living-room.”

“Then lead the way.” They walk in to the living-room and there is indeed a big comfy couch. He’s pulled in front of it and then Jennifer pushes him in to the middle of it and climbs over him. Her legs on either side of his and settles his hands against her hips. They sit there for a few moments just staring at each other, the only light coming from a lamp at the end of the couch. It’s Jennifer that moves first, leans in and presses a light kiss to his lips. He wraps a hand around the back of her neck and pulls her in to his body. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and his other hand pushed under her shirt.

“Take this off.” He pulled at her shirt and Jennifer un-did the buttons as fast as she could before throwing it behind her. The kisses turned harder as Derek squeezes her breast. She drags blunt nails along his shoulders and he hisses under her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She rolls her eyes at him and pulls him forward to look at his back. There are long red marks across his shoulders.

“What are those?”

“There from Stiles.”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah. Is that a problem?”

“It’s just that…er…I thought you and Stiles were like not doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Sex. I mean I know he’s your boyfriend and stuff but I just thought the reason you were sleeping with other people was because you and him were you know falling apart or something.” Shit. He’d totally forgotten that she thought Stiles was his boyfriend. How the hell could he forget that?

“Yeah my boyfriend Stiles. He is my boyfriend and we just still have angry sex occasionally.”

“Derek am I getting in the way of something. Because I don’t want to be the reason you two break-up.”

“No. Stiles and I are so over. The only reason we stay together is the movie. I mean I will always have feelings for him but I’m not in love with him.” She doesn’t have to know that those feelings are specifically hate-centred.

“Okay. If you’re sure but if you decide you still love him then we stop this. Okay?”

“I promise. Now where was I?” His phone rings. Jennifer sits back against his knees and Derek pulls his phone from his pants. He doesn’t want to answer it but it’s Lydia and she never calls him.

_“Lydia?”_

_“Derek where are you?”_

_“Out with a friend.”_

_“Fantastic. Listen I need you to go check on Stiles.”_

_“No.”_

_“Derek please I wouldn’t ask otherwise.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because he was meant to meet me an hour ago and he never showed. And we both know that’s not like him. Even Scott can’t get hold of him.”_

_“You so owe me for this.”_

_“Fine. Just please hurry up.”_

Jennifer pushed up of the couch and pulled her shirt on.

“Jen, this isn’t what you think.”

“No I get it. Stiles needs you. So go.”

“Please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad Derek. Just go make sure he’s okay. I’d never forgive myself if he got hurt because you were with me.”

“Thank you.” He pressed a light kiss to her lips and grabbed his jacket before leaving the house and heading home. This better not be Stiles revenge because there’s a good chance he might rip the little shits head off.

            The house was quiet. It looked empty and it looked like Derek was going to have to kill someone. If Stiles had just fallen asleep then Derek was seriously going to nail him to the ceiling by his clothes. He stormed to Stiles side of the house and maybe if he hadn’t been angry he would have heard the soft sounds, the moans coming down the hall. Maybe if he hadn’t been mad he would have paid attention as he got closer to Stiles bedroom door. And he definitely would have heard the faint buzzing before he pushed the door open and barged in to Stiles room.

“Oh my god!” Stiles was spread naked on his bed, vibrator pushed deep in his ass and his hand wrapped around his thick cock. Stiles eyes went wide as he looked at him then he was arching of the bed and cum was spilling over his chest. Derek backed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him before running to his side of the house.

Holy shit.

Holy fucking shit.

His plan clearly worked far too well. Far far too well. Since his own dick was betraying him right now. There is no way he was hard because of Stiles. Absolutely no fucking way. This was obviously the residual effect of Jennifer. It had to be. And he was going to jerk off and prove that. By only thinking of Jennifer. Just Jennifer. No-one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it :D


End file.
